<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>masquerade by decafedraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592052">masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decafedraco/pseuds/decafedraco'>decafedraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decafedraco/pseuds/decafedraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>every month the town hosts a masquerade party with different themes, every month someone goes missing, every month a body is discovered, every month the same mysterious man comes back and asks to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ethannesorxmaleoc</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist." He pleaded.</p><p>And after that, there was no going back.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist." He pleaded.</p><p>And after that, there was no going back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is sort of just a draft but I wanted to post it and see how it does as a fic. hope you enjoy n I apologize for the slow updates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a warm summer's evening, as the beads of sweat started to evaporate from my forehead, I looked inside through the stained glass window at the dance hall and sighed.</p><p>The party was still going on, and though the sun was just beginning to set twenty minutes before ten, I knew that the party would last for hours longer.</p><p>I stayed outside, feeling the cool ocean breeze sweep across my face as I rocked in my chair.</p><p>The music and cheer were loud enough to hear from outside on the furthest end of the screened-in porch.</p><p>The euphoria that oozed through the couples from inside was, to put it mildly, sickening.</p><p>I couldn't help but light a cigarette at the sight, couples night was my least favorite of the themes.</p><p>It was just another reminder that I wasn't good enough for anyone in this sick little town.</p><p>As I suspected, the crowd thinned and I began to clean the dance hall of spilled drinks and mud from the soggy, southern ground.</p><p>And in the early hours of the morning after everyone went home, I saw him. </p><p>"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist." He pleaded.</p><p>And after that, there was no going back.</p><p>We danced until our feet bled, we danced until our bodies ached and our heads were pounding.</p><p>And when the sun peeked through from the heavens, he leaned in close and whispered; "you're never going to lose me." </p><p>He walked out of the dance hall leaving a kiss on my cheek and I never saw him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>